Guide: Roleplay
Your character finally just got approved and you're ready to roleplay. But what to do now? Don't fear, because this guide is here to, well.. guide you through the process. Where to Roleplay Roleplaying is done in the comments on pages (not blogs). You can either join an already existing roleplay or start a new one, but before you do any of that please read the rules below. Joining If you wish to join a roleplay, you need to submit your character(s) in the page's comments for the owner to approve or decline. You may only submit up to 2 of your characters in a roleplay, if you jump right into a roleplay and refuse to submit your character(s) you will be warned, if done again you will be banned. You may join as many roleplays as you wish. Creating It's not allowed to simply create a page for your roleplay. Doing this more than once after a warning is block-able. First, one needs to make a blog, requesting a roleplay page with a somewhat generated storyline. If you have no idea as to what you would like to roleplay, your request will most likely be declined. When approved by an admin, you may create a page for your roleplay. Put the information of the storyline on the page for people to see. During the roleplay, you can always add more. Now it's just waiting for people to submit their character(s) in your roleplay. You can either approve or decline them. There's no limit as to how many users may be in your RP. You may only accept 2 characters that people submit, even if you own this roleplay it is your responsibility to follow the rules. Anyone caught breaking this rule will be warned once, and blocked if caught doing it again. How to Roleplay Roleplaying Roleplaying is done like writing a story. You can either write out sentences in your characters point of view, of a third point of view. Roleplaying is done in the RP page's comments. To roleplay, you'll need a word bubble for your character. An example of roleplaying would be; User 1: "John made his way over to Emily, thinking about his new Nike shoes. "Hello Emily," he said and smiled." User 2: "I looked over at John and said hi back. He has nice new shoes." Your sentences don't need to be written out as an entire paragraph but please do make it your best interest to write a neat and somewhat long response to others so that everyone can understand you. If you reply with blunt sentences such as; "Emily says hi", then nobody will be able to move on with the story because of the lack of content. Death Just as in real life, people die in Rosewood, perhaps even more so. This is why characters will die in RP's. The leaders of the Roleplay have to give A/other characters permission to kill a character, for them to do so. If this is done without permission, the character isn't considered dead. Of course, people will be unhappy about their character's death, but if you truly believe it's unfair or against the rules you can contact one of the admins to sort it out. Tips *Who's A? The owner could choose who gets to be A or some other villain. This can also be decided as a group, but then there wouldn't be any secrecy to it, would there? The other possibility is to ask one of the staff to appoint someone as A for you, to keep it suspenful for everyone (this will have to be done through e-mail) *Don't know where to go to in your roleplay? Look at the locations in the navigation bar for inspiration.